There are many applications in the field of chemical processing in which it is desirable to precisely control the temperature of samples and to induce rapid temperature transitions. It is often desirable to control the temperature change in a manner that accurately attains the target temperature, avoids undershooting or overshooting of the temperature, and quickly reaches the target temperature. Such control of temperature may inhibit side reactions, the formation of unwanted bubbles, the degradation of components at certain temperatures, etc., which may occur at non-optimal temperatures.
Applications for heat-exchanging chemical reactions may encompass organic, inorganic, biochemical and molecular reactions, and the like. In organic and inorganic reactions, chemicals may be heated to achieve the activation energy for the reaction. Examples of thermal chemical reactions include isothermal nucleic acid amplification, thermal cycling amplification, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), self-sustained sequence replication, enzyme kinetic studies, homogeneous ligand binding assays, and more complex biochemical mechanistic studies that require complex temperature changes. Temperature control systems also enable the study of certain physiologic processes where a constant and accurate temperature is required.